utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Shijin
Shijin (詩人) is an who started in 2011 with a short parody cover of "Imitation Black." . Shijin's voice presumably falls into the mid-tone range, as heard in the 'normal' speaking parts of his covers. He has never sung seriously except for a line or two, and most of his covers include his high pitched, 'feminine' voice and his deep, thick voice. He often uses these three types in his covers, roleplaying with himself. The tags he often uses are 叫んで (sakende, lit. shout) as he tends to scream a lot, 喋って (shabette, lit. to chatter) as he often adds dialogues in his covers, and 楽しく (tanoshiku lit. fun). He tends to colour code his voices in songs, and he can use up to five different types as seen in his Raspberry＊Monster cover. He is also capable of producing an ikebo, though these instances are extremely rare and are sometimes overlapped by screaming or other voices. This can be heard in his Ai no Scenario cover, with the first chorus being uninterrupted while in the last chorus it is being masked by other voices. Even in his covers with other utaite, he tends to sing freely in his usual style such as in the "LOVE Machine" cover that was sung with Kogeinu and Akatin, despite the other two singing properly. Most of the serifu that are featured in his covers are related to food, namely ramen. This can clearly be seen in his "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (This is, the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) cover. His most popular cover to date is his Let it Go cover, which currently has 3.3M views and 78K Mylists as of 2017, and it has earned the NicoNico_Legendary_Crusaders_of_2014 tag. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on April 25, 2015) List of Covered Songs (2011.02.16) # "Ama No Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.09.11) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.10.05) # "Iroha Uta" feat. Shijin and Myusan (2011.11.12) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (2011.11.14) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Shijin and Ryugai (2011.11.20) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.12.05) # "PonPonPon" (2011.12.16) # "Kurisumasu? Nani Sore Oishi no?" (2011.12.29) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (2012.01.24) # "Hatsune Miku no Housuru" feat. Shijin and Gushatama (2012.02.01) # "Babylon" (2012.02.24) # "Invisible" feat. Shijin and Myusan (2012.03.17) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2012.04.17) # "Kagerou Daze" (2012.06.14) # "Setsuna Trip" (2012.07.11) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Final Confession) (2012.08.18) # "Kamisama Neji Maki" (Wind-up God) (2012.10.23) # "Kuwagata Chip" feat. Shijin and Myusan (2012.11.16) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl) (2012.12.04) # "Azarea no Bourei" (Spirit of Azalea) (2012.12.30) # "Houkago Stride" (After School Stride) (2013.01.23) # "Yi Er Fanclub" feat. Shijin and Denchigire (2013.02.01) # "Orange" (2013.02.19) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Riria" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) feat. Shijin and XieXie (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2013.03.13) # "Dance Dance Decadance" (2013.04.13) # "Reincarnation" feat. Shijin and Myusan (2013.05.19) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) (2013.05.31) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (Defeated Boy) (2013.07.01) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" (I Want to Love Even if I'm a Female Ninja) feat. Shijin and Denchigire (2013.07.08) # "Tokyo Retro" (2013.08.08) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Gaaru" (Dangerous Situation☆Zen Girl) feat. Shijin and Myusan (2013.08.21) # "Otsukimi Risaitaru" (Moon-viewing Recital) (2013.09.12) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Holy Lance Explosion Boy) (2013.10.12) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2013.11.18) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita" (2013.12.16) # "Gigantic OTN" -Panic ver- feat. Denchigire, @Mugicha, Shijin, taiga, Jegyll and samurai-man (2013.12.17) # "Uchouten Vivace" (Ecstatic Vivace) (2014.01.16) # "Let's Go! Smile Video Netacure!" feat. Shijin, Kiccho, samurai-man, kusomanju and Denchigire (2014.02.02) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (This is, the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) (2014.02.28) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) (2014.03.31) # "Chototsu Moushin Girl" (Headlong Girl) feat. Shijin and Myusan (2014.05.10) # "＋♂" (2014.06.05) # "Outer Science" (2014.07.25) # "Let it Go" (2014.08.27) # "Mahou no Jumon Piyahoya" (Original) (2014.08.30) # "Kin'youbi no Ohayou" (Friday's Good Morning) (2014.10.15) # "Kashokusei: Aidoru Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) feat. Shijin and recog (2014.11.27) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Youkai Exercise #1) (2014.12.16) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2015.1.22) # "unravel" (2015.02.26) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Middle Schooler Disease Outburst Boy) (2015.04.06) # "＋♂" -parody- feat. S!N, Shijin, Kogeinu and Choumiryou (2015.04.24) # "Let Me Hear" feat. Shijin, Cupula, Alfakyun., and Shakemii (2016.06.03) # "Ai no Scenario" (2015.06.19) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" (2015.08.31) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) (2015.10.29) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. Shijin and Myusan (2015.12.28) # "Dreaming of Valentines Day" feat. Shijin, Urata and Aho no Sakata (2016.02.13) # "Hanamaru Pippiha Yoikodake" (2016.04.29) # "Wanna Be Friends" feat. Shijin, Myusan, Funi, and Cupula (2016.05.20) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" -Live-Action Relay ver.- feat. Ikasan, clear, Zero, Tsukasashi, Yuuto, Ajikko, Akajam, Yuge, Da-little, Shijin, SILVANA, Meychan, Mary, Nayugorou, and 3bu (2016.06.17) # "Taketori Oobaanaito Senseeshon" (Bamboo Cutter's Overnight Sensation) feat. Shijin and Akatin (2016.07.08) # "Chururira Chururira Daddadda!" (2016.07.11) # "ZenZenZense" (2016.09.30) # "ZenZenZense" -without speech- (2016.09.30) # "Maji Love Revolution" feat. Kogeinu, Ranka, Dasoku, Ajikko, Akatin, Shijin and Tadanon (2016.10.10) # "Crazy∞nighT" feat. Aho no Sakata, Urata, Shijin, and ＿＿ (2016.10.29) # "Nihon Ramen Densetsu" (Original) (2016.11.01) # "Wakusei Loop" (Planet Loop) (2016.12.28) # "LOVE Machine" feat. Kogeinu, Shijin, and Akatin (2017.02.11) # "Otoko Futari de Nichiyoubi no Himitsu wo Utatte Ikenai" (Two Guys Should Not Be Singing Sunday's Secret) feat. Shijin and Aho no Sakata (2017.02.13) # "Alien Alien" feat. Shijin, ＿＿ (2017. 03. 21) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) (2017.05.31) # "Dance Robot Dance" feat. ＿＿, Shijin (2017. 06. 16) # "Valentine ni Yume Mite Hayaku Sore ni Naritai!" (I Want it to Hurry and Become the Valentine seen in My Dreams!) feat. Shijin and UraSaka (2018.02.14) # "Bokura no Festival" feat ＿＿, Alfakyun., Ikasan, Kradness, Kony, Shijin, Zetyou, Tarachio, Nero, NORISTRY, moldio, and Utori (2019.08.13) }} Discography Gallery |alien_alien_shijin_underbar.png|Shijin and Underbar seen in their Alien Alien cover, |gigantic_otn_taiga_jegyll_samuraiman_denchigire_mugicha_shijin.png|Taiga, Jegyll, Samurai-man, Denchigire, @Mugicha and Shijin as seen in their cover of Gigantic O.T.N |plus_boy_sin_kogeinu_choumiryou_shijin.png|S!N, Kogeinu, Choumiryou and Shijin as seen in their cover of ＋♂ illust. by Kirei na Ossan (綺麗なおっさん) |Shijin_irl.png|Shijin as seen on Twitter |watermelon_shijin.png|Shijin as seen on Twitter |signature_outfit_shijin.png|Shijin in his signature outfit }} Trivia * His signature outfit consists of a T-shirt with the ｡∀° kaomonji on it, a green pointed hat and a green cloak. * ｡∀° and ´∀｀ are the two kaomonji that commonly appear in his videos. * The Kanji in his name means 'poet'. External Links * Twitter